Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Alisevv
Summary: De una forma un tanto … ‘complicada’ , Sirius descubre que lo más importante en su vida son los afectos verdaderos. SLASH, Sirius BlackRemus Lupin.


Autora: Ali

Parejas: Sirius Black/Remus/Lupin , Severus Snape/Harry Potter

Clasificación: PG, que estamos en Navidad y mi muso anda haciendo méritos para recibir regalitos

Resumen: De una forma un tanto … 'complicada' , Sirius descubre que lo más importante en su vida son los afectos verdaderos

Disclaimer: Cómo siempre, todo es de Rowling… bueno, casi todo

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico.

Otra cosa, aquí aparecen algunos angelitos muy especiales. No he querido ser irrespetuosa hacia los ángeles ni nada eso, espero que a nadie le moleste porque he intentado tratarlos con mucho respeto, de verdad.

**Este relato está dedicado a Maria, mi ciberhija a quien tanto quiero. En su cumpleaños, un montón de meses atrás, prometí que algún día iba a lograr escribirle un Sirius/Remus. Aquí lo tienes, cariño. Disfrútalo, porque con lo que me costó creo que va a ser el último de estos dos que haga. Te quiero.**

**A todos, les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad**

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

La mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre amaneció clara y fría en la pequeña y elegante casita de St James, una de las zonas más exclusivas de los suburbios londinenses. Los débiles rayos del sol luchaban por filtrarse a través de los visillos, con la esperanza de derramar su suave resplandor sobre los habitantes de la silenciosa vivienda.

En una de las habitaciones de la planta alta, gratamente cobijados por la penumbra interior, dos hombres dormían estrechamente abrazados. Uno de ellos, aparentemente demasiado frágil y delgado para un hombre de su edad, tenía el cabello castaño veteado de canas y largas pestañas; su rostro, sereno en el sueño, lucía una hermosa sonrisa y reposaba confiado sobre el pecho desnudo y fuerte de su pareja.

El otro hombre era más fuerte y robusto, tenía el cabello tan negro como una noche oscura y aferraba al castaño en un fuente abrazo, como protegiéndolo aún en sueños. La pareja fue repentinamente expulsada de su nube de sueños por una voz brusca y burlona, y muy, muy difícil de ignorar:

-Sirius, chucho pulgoso, deja la pereza y despierta que ya es hora- y junto a la voz, sonó una estridente campana.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- gruñó el nombrado Sirius, que acababa de pegar un brinco en la cama, antes de tomar un almohadón y lanzarlo en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

-¿Qué pasó, Sirius?- preguntó una adormilada voz a su lado.

-Es ese maldito despertador que insistes que debemos utilizar- gruñó Sirius, mirando con el ceño fruncido, el curioso artilugio caído en el piso.

-Nos lo regaló Harry y le prometimos usarlo- le recordó Remus, terminando de desperezarse.

-Sí, pero cuando lo prometimos no sabíamos que la voz de Snivellus nos iba a despertar con ese comentario todas las mañanas.

-No le digas así que a Harry no le gusta- le advirtió su pareja-. Además, sabes que el hechizo con la voz de Severus sólo va a durar veinte días, luego se va a convertir en un despertador musical.

-Sí, y aún nos faltan doce días para que eso pase- Sirius estaba genuinamente molesto-. No entiendo cómo Harry pudo hacerme esto.

-Supongo que le pareció justo no intervenir en la revancha de Severus, dado que tú le regalaste una cotorra que repetía 'lávate el pelo, cretino grasiento'

-Es diferente, Sni..- al ver la expresión de Remus, rectificó-… Snape es un cretino grasiento pero yo NO soy un chucho pulgoso.

-Arff, ustedes dos son imposibles, a veces parecen tener cinco años- dijo Remus, mitad divertido, mitad enfurruñado-. En todo caso, ¿por qué pusiste el despertador tan temprano?

-Tengo que salir temprano, quedamos en reunirnos a las diez y hay tres horas largas de camino. Sabes que me gusta llegar a estilo muggle- explicó Sirius, para quien la sensación del viento azotando su rostro y la velocidad montado en su moto, era una de las cosas más importantes del mundo.

-¿Todavía sigues insistiendo en ir a esa reunión?- esta vez el ceño de Remus era una grieta profunda.

-Es la reunión anual del Club de Motociclismo de Inglaterra- explicó una vez más Sirius, aunque era innecesario, su pareja lo había oído varias veces en los últimos días.

-¿Y tenían que programarla para el día de Nochebuena?

-Era el único día en que estaban todos disponibles.

-Están disponibles porque ninguno tiene familia ni perro que les ladre- replicó el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos dorados-. Pero tú sí tienes familia. Harry y Severus nos invitaron a cenar con ellos esta noche.

-Razón de más para huir- dijo Sirius, haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

-¿Y también quieres huir de mí?- la voz de Remus destilaba tristeza; Sirius observó su desolación y se acercó a abrazarlo.

-Amor, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí- susurró, besando suavemente su triste boca.

Después que soltó sus labios, Remus se le quedó mirando largamente, su rostro seguía inmensamente triste.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Sirius lo miró absolutamente extrañado.

-Desde que decidimos venir a vivir al mundo muggle has cambiado demasiado, Sirius- musitó Remus, dirigiéndose a la ventana y abriéndola, para fijar la vista en el paraje nevado-. Te hiciste un actor famoso y te distanciaste de nosotros. Ahora pasas el tiempo en actuaciones, entrevistas, sesiones de fotos o presentaciones en público- lo miró con reproche-. Y siempre insistes en ir solo, por todo eso de que da mala imagen que sepan que eres gay y vives con otro hombre- Sirius iba a hablar pero Remus lo detuvo con un gesto.

-¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo no ves a Harry?- siguió, implacable-. Más de un mes. Y no me vengas con eso de que se casó con Snape y por eso te alejas, porque incluso Severus ha hecho serios intentos por congraciarse contigo.

-¿Cómo el despertador?

-Esa es una tontería y lo sabes- replicó Remus-. Pero no hablemos de Harry, hablemos de nosotros. Cada vez estamos más lejos, Sirius; ya no eres el hombre con quien me casé, el mundo muggle te ha cambiado- Sirius era incapaz de hablar, aunque Remus apenas levantaba la voz, sus palabras parecían resonar por la habitación.

-Anoche, cuando llegaste temprano y me consentiste e hicimos el amor, me atreví a soñar que todo podía volver a ser como antes- Remus se alejó de la ventana y se acercó nuevamente al mago de pelo negro-. Soñé que podríamos pasar el día en la cama, y luego ponernos elegantes e ir a cenar en casa de Harry y luego te diría…- el hombre interrumpió lo que iba a decir y se mantuvo en silencio un buen rato, como buscando las palabras-. Y ahora te levantas y me dices alegremente que te vas a una reunión con tu pandilla de amigos y no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar que nada va a cambiar.

-Amor, te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua- le dijo Sirius, abrazándolo-. Soy el mismo de siempre, con unas cuantas obligaciones más, eso es todo- lo guió hacia la cama y suavemente lo instó a que se sentara antes de sentarse a su lado-. Mira, hagamos algo, voy a ir a la reunión pero te prometo estar al final de la tarde para que podamos ir a esa aburrida cena con Harry.

-Ya veo- Remus se volvió a parar y se alejó de él-. Te vas a divertir antes de tener que volver con tu aburrido ahijado y tu aburrido esposo.

-Remus, estás cambiando todo lo que digo- reclamó Sirius, exasperado.

-Tal vez- la voz de Remus era repentinamente seria-. Ve a tu reunión y diviértete… y si tienes tiempo, reflexiona- sin otra palabra, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A prepararte algo para que desayunes antes de partir- replicó fríamente.

-Te prometo que cuando regrese vamos a hablar y aclararemos todo.

-Sí, supongo- musitó Remus, antes de salir definitivamente.

ººººº

Pasaban ya de las siete de la noche cuando Sirius Black había logrado finalmente despedirse de la reunión. Había estado comiendo, bebiendo, intercambiando anécdotas, y debía reconocer que se la había pasado en grande, como también tenía que admitir, casi con vergüenza, que no había vuelto a dedicar otro pensamiento a las palabras dichas por su pareja esa mañana.

Ahora, sin embargo, lejos de las risas y provocaciones de sus amigotes, el remordimiento empezaba a atormentarlo. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de ruta, y estaba demasiado borracho para Aparecerse, si lo intentaba en su actual situación, lo más seguro es que terminara en Groenlandia, al lado de un oso polar. Claro, en su actual ofuscación, ni por un momento recordó la existencia de la red floo, ni pensó que su borrachera tampoco era la situación más prudente como para andar manejando una moto a velocidades desquiciantes por el pavimento helado.

Sólo pensaba que iba retrasado y no iba a poder llegar a tiempo para asistir a la cena en casa de Harry. Remus lo mataría; debía acelerar, tal vez así pudiera llegar al menos a los postres.

Y con esa idea, aceleró justo cuando estaba entrando a una curva profunda. Aturdido por el alcohol y la velocidad, fue incapaz de controlar su moto y derrapó, deslizándose directo hacia un profundo barranco. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que no podría ver los dorados ojos que tanto amaba para pedirle perdón.

ººººº

Sirius despertó sintiéndose extrañamente abotargado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de identificar dónde estaba. Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto, empezó a recordar: la borrachera, la velocidad, la curva. Merlín, por un segundo pensó que iba a morir. ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Acaso en un hospital? Eso debía ser, al fin y al cabo ¿el techo? se vislumbraba bastante blanco, ¿o acaso era azul?

Tratando de identificar el lugar, se levantó con demasiada brusquedad y un agudo dolor corrió a través de todo su cuerpo. Debía estar hecho pulpa, eso seguro.

-Muévete lentamente, así el dolor será más soportable- escuchó una voz aguda sobre él, a un lado de su cabeza.

Giró lentamente el rostro e intentó enfocar la persona que había hablado. Era un joven de unos veinte años, que usaba una cazadora de piel y un casco antiguo de motorizado; un casco muy parecido al que aparecía en una de las fotos que tenían en la sede del club, y que databa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sirius se levantó lentamente, tal y como le había sugerido el muchacho; con cada movimiento sentía que el dolor taladraba su cuerpo. Una vez en pie, miró alrededor y frunció el ceño. Allí no había objetos, ni paredes, ni ventanas. Estaba rodeado de una espesa bruma blanca, como si estuviera parado en medio de una nube.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy y cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó, fijando su mirada azul en el joven-. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

-Por favor, deja de maldecir- suplicó el joven, ligeramente alarmado-. Aquí no es bien visto, te lo aseguro.

-¿Me quieres contestar de una mal… de una vez?- rectificó justo a tiempo.

-Sobre quién soy, me llamo Ariel y soy tu Ángel de la Guarda- ignorando la mirada de '¿pero tú qué te has fumado' que le dirigió Sirius, continuó-: Y estamos en el Cielo.

Por un momento el mago permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir. Luego frunció el ceño y espetó con un tono muy desagradable.

-Mira, me duele todo, todo, y voy retrasadísimo para reunirme con mi pareja en casa de mi ahijado, así que déjate de estupideces y dime de una maldita vez quién carajo eres.

-No maldigas aquí- insistió el muchacho, con rostro serio-. Y no estoy bromeando, soy un ángel y estamos en el Cielo.

-¿O sea, que según tú, me morí?

-Así es.

-¿Y si es como dices, se puede saber por qué me duele hasta el alma?- inquirió Sirius, sonriendo al pensar que había atrapado al estafador-. De hecho, si estoy muerto debería ser sólo alma y el alma no duele.

-Eso es sólo propaganda institucional- explicó Ariel-. Después de muerto, el alma siente lo que le ocurrió justo antes de morir y tú golpeaste contra varias rocas, por lo que debes estar muy maltratado. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto te vea Rafael, el Arcángel Sanador, te podrá dar una poción para los dolores.

-A ver- dijo Sirius, preguntándose de qué manicomio se habría escapado ese tipo-, si en verdad eres un ángel, ¿por qué tienes esa facha? ¿Dónde están las alas y la aureola? ¿O acaso eso también es propaganda institucional?

-¿Se te olvida que soy el Ángel de la Guarda de un motorizado demente?- se burló el joven-. Estoy es mi hora de trabajo. Debo vestirme de acuerdo a las circunstancias- al ver que el otro lo miraba completamente incrédulo, agregó-: Vale, ¿quieres una prueba?- hizo un ligero movimiento de la mano y de pronto la chaqueta de cuero y el casco desaparecieron y en su lugar Ariel mostró unas brillantes alas blancas y una hermosa aureola dorada.

Sirius lo miró por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño, al parecer, el mocoso decía la verdad.

-¿Pero cómo pasó? ¿Por qué?- de repente se sintió realmente agobiado al recordar a su pareja-. Oh, por Dios, Remus.

-Lo siento- musitó Ariel, tocando el hombro de Sirius-. Siempre cuesta un poco adaptarse, pero no tenemos tiempo de lamentaciones, las leyes exigen que registres tu entrada como máximo una hora después de morir.

-¿Registrar mi entrada?- el rostro triste de Sirius lucía confundido.

-Sí, es un requisito. Vamos- y sin otra palabra, se encaminó hacia su derecha.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, momentos después Sirius lo seguía con aire compungido, y sintiendo aguijonazos de dolor con cada paso que daba.

"_Espero que al menos me permitan ver al dichoso Arcángel Sanador, necesito un analgésico con rapidez_"

Luego de caminar por unos diez minutos, Sirius y Ariel llegaron ante unas enormes puertas dobles, elaboradas en oro de ley exquisitamente labrado.

"_Vaya que tienen buen gusto en este lugar", _pensó Sirius con aire distraído.

En cuanto atravesaron las puertas, lo recibió un inmenso árbol de navidad, decorado con los ornamentos más bellos que hubiera visto jamás y profusamente iluminado, y en su pie, miles y miles de regalos.

-¿Aquí también celebran Navidad?- preguntó a Ariel, asombrado.

-Claro- contestó el ángel, mirándolo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-. Es la Natividad, el cumpleaños del hijo del Gran Jefe, la fiesta más importante del año.

Sin esperar su respuesta, lo guió hacia un enorme escritorio, ubicado sobre una alta tarima, encima del cual había un gran libro y una computadora, y tras el que se sentaba un ángel de mediana edad, con unos lentes de carey y aspecto de intelectual.

-Arcángel Rafael- lo saludó Ariel en cuanto llegaron junto a él-. Ya veo que hoy le tocó guardia en la puerta- sonrió, sabía cuanto molestaba al estudioso Arcángel tener que hacer guardia para registrar las almas de los nuevos residentes.

-Le tocaba a Uriel pero hoy estaba complicado así que hicimos un cambio- contestó el Arcángel, mirando fijamente a Ariel y después a Sirius-. ¿A quién traes hoy?

-Se llama Sirius Black- contestó Ariel, mirando a Rafael respetuosamente-. Sirius, te presento al Arcángel Rafael.

-¿Rafael?- repitió Sirius, recibiendo la primera buena noticia desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar-. ¿Tú eres el sanador, no?- al ver que el Arcángel asentía, un tanto asombrado por la falta de respeto de la nueva alma hacia su envestidura, Sirius prosiguió-: ¿No tendrías por ahí una de esas pociones sanadoras de las que me comentó Ariel? Es que el dolor de huesos me está matando.

-Sirius, debes dirigirte con más respeto a los Arcángeles- musitó Ariel

-¿Y eso por qué?- el otro frunció el ceño, extrañado-. No creo haber sido irrespetuoso.

-Bueno, es cuestión de jerarquía y es lo acostumbrado.

Al ver que Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a discutir acerca de esa costumbre, Rafael se adelanto a interrumpirlo.

-No hay problema con que me llames Rafael- dijo con una beatífica sonrisa, entregándole un pequeño vaso con un líquido azul-. Toma esto, te aliviará en segundos.

El mago apuró el contenido del vaso y minutos después sonrió agradecido.

-Fenómeno, hombre, ya me siento perfectamente- se acercó al escritorio de Rafael y levantó la vista hacia el Arcángel-. Y ahora que estamos en confianza, tengo que decirte que aquí ha ocurrido un error.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rafael.

-Es que yo no puedo morir, Remus me necesita. Además, todavía soy joven y guapo.

-Sirius, lamento decirte que ya estás muerto. Y para convencerte- levantó una mano para impedir sus protestas-, voy a buscarte en el libro de admisiones para el día de hoy- empezó a buscar en el grueso tomo que tenía sobre el escritorio y a medida que avanzaba su ceño se hacía cada vez más y más profundo.

-No aparece- dijo finalmente, levantando la vista y fijándola en Sirius y Ariel.

-Te lo dije, fue un lamentable error- declaró Sirius, sonriendo feliz-. Ahora sólo tienen que señalarme el camino de regreso, yo me encargaré del resto.

Mientras Sirius hablaba, Rafael empezó a teclear frenéticamente en la computadora.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó, mirando a Ariel con dureza-. Según esto, la fecha de ingreso de Sirius Black está programada para el veinte de Noviembre del dos mil treinta y cuatro.

-Se los dije- repitió Sirius como cotorra.

-¡Oh, oh!- exclamó Ariel, enrojeciendo fuertemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con oh, oh?- interrogó el Arcángel.

-Sí, ¿qué significa?- Sirius se veía francamente curioso.

-Ariel, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- insistió Rafael, al ver que el ángel no se decidía a confesar.

-Yo, verás…. Es que iba a quedar desfigurado y yo…

-Ariel- el tono de voz del Arcángel indicaba que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues… él era tan hermoso… y al caer por el barranco iba a quedar desfigurado… entonces yo- se detuvo, tratando de buscar valor antes de continuar-: me lo llevé antes de que eso pasara.

-¿Quieres decir que arrebataste su alma antes que muriera?- la voz de Rafael tronó de furia y Ariel no pudo evitar temblar.

-Lo… lo siento- murmuró, acongojado.

-¿Lo sientes?- Rafael estaba rojo de cólera-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Sí… yo…

-Un momento, tal vez él sí tenga idea de lo que ha hecho, pero yo estoy perdido, ¿de qué están hablando?

Rafael intento serenarse antes de explicar a Sirius.

-Ariel arrebató el alma de tu cuerpo antes que murieras.

Sirius pensó la situación un segundo, antes de agregar:

-Vale, yo lo perdono por traerme hasta aquí y darme ese susto. Ahora sólo devuélvanme a mi cuerpo y ya.

-Eso es imposible, una vez tomada el alma, no puede ser devuelta a su cuerpo original.

-¿Cómo que no?- Sirius miró a Ariel, perdida su serenidad-. Y toda esta situación es por tu culpa. ¿Ahora qué mierda voy a hacer?

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó Rafael-. Es nuestra responsabilidad- miró a Ariel con furia, el ángel ya no sabía dónde meterse- y nosotros lo resolveremos. Voy a hablar con San Pedro y el resto de los Arcángeles para ver qué se puede hacer.

-¿Y mientras tanto?- preguntó Sirius.

-Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

Sirius bufó furioso, antes de aceptar.

-Vale, supongo que no tengo otra opción, pero te agradecería que fuera rápido, tengo que ver a mi lobito con urgencia- se giró hacia Ariel-. Podrías hacer algo bien y conducirme a mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?- Sirius hubiera jurado que, si eso era posible, Ariel se había apenado aún más

-Sí, o a donde sea que me voy a quedar, tengo sueño.

-Me temo que no te está permitida la entrada al Cielo- informó Rafael.

-¿Cómo? Pero si tu mismo acabas de decir que tengo que quedarme.

-Sí, pero en el Cielo es imposible- repitió el Arcángel-. Sólo podemos admitir a los que mueren bajo la gracia, y dado que tú no estás muerto, no hay forma de saber cómo será el resto de tu vida.

-Después de esto, podría jurar que voy a terminar mis días en una casa de salud mental- gruñó Sirius, antes de darse por vencido y aceptar resignado-. Vale, dime entonces dónde.

-Bueno- Rafael reflexionó un buen rato, era una situación complicada-. El único lugar en que no exigen referencias para entrar es allá abajo, supongo que podríamos arreglar algo por un corto tiempo.

-¿Allá abajo?

-El Infierno.

-¿Vas a mandarme al Infierno después de todo lo que he pasado? Eso es abusivo.

-No te preocupes- Rafael sonrió beatíficamente-, estoy seguro que allí te sentirás como en casa. Voy a llamar a Satanás para avisarle que vas saliendo para allá.

ººººº

-¿Así que esto es el infierno?- comentó Sirius, mientras acompañado de Ariel caminaba por un camino pedregoso y lleno de un barro maloliente. A su alrededor, todo estaba rodeado por una bruma oscura y densa que apenas dejaba respirar-. Pues creo que necesitan cambiar de decorador de interiores, puaggg.

-Aquí envían a las almas pecadoras, no esperarías un hotel cinco estrellas, ¿cierto?- se burló Ariel.

-Pues si también enviaran a los Ángeles de la Guarda tarados no me importaría tanto- contestó el mago, bruscamente.

-¿Todavía sigues enfadado?

-Déjame recordar- señaló Sirius-. Te llevaste mi alma antes de tiempo y gracias a eso, estoy atorado en este maldito lugar sin posibilidad de regresar con mi lobito, y encima debo quedarme en un sitio que huele a rayos. ¿Crees que tengo motivos para seguir furioso?- el animago caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia una puerta negra, el negro más oscuro que hubiera visto jamás-. Bueno, al menos aquí puedo maldecir a mi gusto.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta, se giró hacia el ángel y preguntó:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hasta aquí te acompaño, no me permiten traspasar esa puerta.

-Bien- Sirius lanzó un gruñido y se dispuso a entrar.

-¿Jamás me vas a perdonar?- la voz de Ariel era realmente triste.

-Consigue la forma de que regrese con mi lobito y lo pensaré- contestó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Mientras tanto, olvídalo- y sin más, empujó la puerta y entró en el infierno.

ººººº

Unos días más tarde, Sirius, en compañía de un joven demonio que lo miraba con adoración, caminaba nuevamente por el sendero que conducía de regreso al Cielo.

-No sabes cuanto lamento lo que pasó- decía el joven demonio.

-Pues yo no, no me gustaba ese lugar- replicó Sirius. Al ver el gesto de tristeza de su acompañante, se apresuró a agregar-. No es nada personal, tú y tus amigos son geniales, pero hace demasiado calor y tienes que reconocer que huele espantoso.

-Es el azufre- explicó el demonio-. Con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote.

-Pero yo no tengo tiempo, mi lobito debe estar muy preocupado porque no he regresado- argumentó Sirius.

-Es cierto, tu lobito.

"_Este sujeto está muy bueno, pero es de ideas fijas el jodido",_ pensó el joven demonio.

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban parados ante el escritorio de recepción del Cielo.

"_Demonios", _pensó Rafael, quien de nuevo se encontraba vigilando la entrada. "_Con tantos Arcángeles en el staff, este loco tenía que regresar precisamente en mi tiempo"_

-Sirius, que placer tenerte de nuevo por aquí- dijo el Arcángel en voz alta, forzando una sonrisa y continuando con ironía-. ¿A que debemos tu agradable visita?

-Me expulsaron del Infierno- explicó Sirius, y su rostro se mostraba realmente satisfecho.

-¿Te expulsaron?- Rafael lo miraba incrédulo-. Eso es imposible, en millones de millones de años no han botado a nadie de allí, aceptan a cualquiera.

-Estimado Arcángel- el demonio que acompañaba a Sirius, al fin se atrevió a hablar tímidamente-. Lo que el señor Black dice es cierto. Aquí hay una carta que le manda mi jefe, en ella le explica todo.

Rafael tomó el pergamino que le tendían, rompió el sello y empezó a leer. A medida que leía su rostro se veía cada vez más atónito. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista hacia Sirius y preguntó, incrédulo:

-¿Es cierto todo lo que dice aquí?

-No puedo contestar esa pregunta, yo no he leído el pergamino.

-¿Es cierto que manipulaste el sistema de calentamiento, y convertiste las calderas de castigo en baños de jacuzzi?

-Ah, eso- Sirius esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha-. ¿A que es genial? Es que el agua a cincuenta grados es como para despellejar a cualquiera, ni veas lo satisfechos que están ahora los inquilinos.

-Ya veo- Rafael suspiró internamente, agradeciendo no haber dejado entrar a ese loco en sus dominios-. ¿Y también es cierto que incitaste a los demonios a formar un sindicato, ponerse en huelga, y plantear un pliego conflictivo a Satanás?

-Es que es un patrón terrible- se justificó el mago-. No les da vacaciones ni prestaciones, la comida de los comedores es asquerosa, y no tienen derecho a jubilación ni servicios médicos. El tipo es un cretino esclavista.

-¿Y que has estado sonsacando sistemáticamente a todos sus concubinos y concubinas?

-A no, eso si que no es cierto- refutó Sirius-. Yo soy fiel a mi lobito, no soy culpable si los demás me miran- frunció el ceño, molesto-. Además, ¿tú crees que esos cuernos que tiene Lucifer son de gratis? Pues no, señor, que en el infierno todo el mundo le monta los cachos. Y se no me crees, pregúntale a Lucius Malfoy, que con el cuento de que es guapo y elegante, se ha beneficiado a la mitad del harem de mi estimado anfitrión.

Además, todo eso no son más que excusas- continuó-. Su verdadera molestia radica en que está tras mis huesitos, ya sabes, por eso de que soy irresistible. Como no le he correspondido está comportándose así, como todo un energúmeno.

-Tengo que admitir que en eso Sirius tiene razón.

-¿Cómo que 'en eso'? Tengo razón en todo.

-En fin- la voz de Rafael sonaba cansada y resignada-. Damián, gracias por acompañar a Sirius hasta aquí.

-De nada, señor- contestó el demonio con cortesía antes de girarse hacia el animago parado a su lado-. Fue un gusto conocerte.

-También para mí- Sirius lo apretó en un abrazo-. Cuídense, y recuerden hacer valer sus derechos.

-Lo haremos- musitó Damian con firmeza-. Te lo prometo.

En cuanto el demonio hubo partido, Rafael dijo a un regordete ángel que estaba a su lado:

-Por favor, llama a Ariel, que venga de inmediato.

El ángel tomó un micrófono y habló:

-Ángel Ariel, se requiere su presencia en las puertas del cielo en éste instante. Es urgente.

"_Hubiera pensado que el Cielo tendría un sistema de comunicación un poco más sofisticado"_, pensó Sirius, pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, demasiado impactado al ver llegar a su Ángel de la Guarda.

-Merlín, Ariel, ¿qué te ocurrió?

Las hermosas y espectaculares alas del joven ángel se habían transformado en dos sencillos alones a la altura de los hombros, su dorada aureola había desaparecido, y en lugar de la blanca túnica, vestía una mucho más simple, de un horrendo tono gris.

-Me castigaron- contestó el otro con resignación. Cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Sirius, agregó-. Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo que bien?- fijó su furiosa mirada en Rafael-. ¿Por qué le hicieron eso?

-Ya te lo dijo, fue un castigo.

-Pero no es justo- argumentó Sirius, su ángel le daba verdadera pena-. Él se equivocó pero no lo hizo con mala intención.

-¿Estás seguro?- interrogó el Arcángel.

-Claro que estoy seguro.

-¿Entonces por qué tú no has sido capaz de perdonarlo?

Sirius se quedó mudo, impactado y avergonzado ante la verdad en las palabras de Rafael.

-Lo lamento- musitó finalmente, mirando a Ariel-. Sé que soy algo…

-¿Troglodita?- sugirió Rafael.

-Impulsivo- continuó el animago, lanzando una mirada desagradable al Arcángel-, pero entiendo que debe ser difícil ser mi Ángel Guardián.

-No, quien dijo…

Una nueva mirada iracunda a Rafael.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- preguntó Ariel, esperanzado.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Sirius le sonrió con cordialidad, por primera vez desde que todo eso había comenzado-. Ya todo está olvidado.

Asombrado, observó como las alas de Ariel crecían nuevamente, su túnica se volvía blanca y una aureola brillante aparecía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Pero estás igual que antes!- exclamó Sirius-. ¿Qué pasó?

-A Ariel no lo estábamos castigando nosotros sino tú mismo- explicó Rafael-. Tu perdón lo liberó.

-Pero no es posible, no soy tan poderoso.

-Eres más poderoso de lo que piensas- dijo Rafael, sabiamente-. Tienes un gran poder sobre aquellos que te aman. Puedes hacerlos muy felices o tremendamente infelices.

-Oh, Dios- musitó Sirius, pensando en Remus y Harry, y entendiendo al fin. Entonces miró al Arcángel, suplicante-. Por favor, Rafael, debo volver, hay muchas cosas que debo arreglar.

-Hemos estado estudiando la situación, especialmente Ariel – Rafael le sonrió al joven ángel, para infundirle ánimos-. ¿Por qué no explicas a Sirius de qué se trata?

-Verás- Ariel dudó un segundo, mirando con recelo al animago, sabía que no le iba a gustar la solución-. Hemos encontrado una posibilidad de que regreses a la tierra, tenemos un cuerpo que puedes tomar, pero…

-¿Pero?- presionó Sirius, instándolo a que continuara.

-Verás- Ariel dudó, sabía que iba a estallar una terrible tormenta-. El cuerpo es el de un perro.

-¿De un perro? ¿Cómo que de un perro? ¿Qué pasó con mi cuerpo?

-Te dijimos que era imposible que regresaras a tu cuerpo original-explicó Rafael-. Además, lo cremaron.

Sirius maldijo mentalmente su estupidez al haber pedido a Remus que si él moría primero, lo mandara cremar.

-¿Y otro cuerpo? – sugirió, esperanzado. Le costaría acostumbrarse a tener otro aspecto, pero cualquier cosa era preferible a regresar como perro.

-Es imposible- explicó Rafael-. Las leyes celestiales impiden que un alma se apodere del cuerpo de otra alma.

-Pero a cada rato mueren magos, o muggles, y sus almas ya no van a necesitar esos cuerpos. Esperamos que muera uno y zas.

-Aún en ese caso las leyes celestiales lo prohíben terminantemente- insistió el Arcángel-. Es el perro o nada.

-Sirius, tú pasaste mucho tiempo en tu forma de perro- trató de animarlo Ariel-, no creo que te sea tan difícil. Y prometo que vamos a seguir investigando a ver qué más se puede hacer.

-¿Pero y Remus?

-No te preocupes, vas a estar cerca de él.

Sirius se quedó largo rato pensativo, si convertirse en perro era la única manera de estar junto a Remus, lo aceptaría.

-Vale, acepto, pero cuento con tu promesa de que van a seguir buscando una solución- dijo, mirando fijamente a Ariel.

-Lo prometo.

ººººº

"_No lo puedo creer"_, refunfuñaba Sirius, mientras caminaba por las heladas calles, muerto de frío. "_Ariel me dijo que iba a estar cerca de Remus y me dejó abandonado en esta calle solitaria, cagado de frío. Mierda, al menos me podrían haber dejado cerca de mi casa"_. Miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar algún sitio conocido, pero nada. _"Es que no tengo ni maldita idea de dónde estoy". _

_M_ientras caminaba, continuaba refunfuñando mentalmente.

"_Y ya ni hablemos de la mierda de cuerpo que me dieron. No podían haber elegido un Doberman, o un Perro Lobo, o quizás un San Bernardo, que iría la mar de bien con este tiempo. No, tenían que convertirme en un miserable Pekinés, un ridículo perro faldero"._

De repente, su diatriba mental se vio interrumpida al observar dos siluetas que se acercaban charlando, con un montón de paquetes en los brazos.

"_Allí vienen dos sujetos, y de lo que puedo distinguir desde aquí, parecen bastante amigables. Quizás me puedan ayudar_"

Con este pensamiento, avanzó hacia la pareja, corriendo y ladrando.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- habló la figura más baja, inclinándose sobre el pequeño perro para acariciarlo-. Hola amiguito, ¿estás perdido?

"_¿Harry_?", pensó Sirius, asombrado y eufórico, al tiempo que daba saltos de gusto. _"¡Merlín, es Harry! ¡Harry, soy yo, Sirius!"_

-Mira que amistoso es, Severus. Hasta parece que quisiera hablar.

-No deberías tocarlo, Harry- aconsejó su pareja, acercándose también-. No sabemos de dónde viene; podría estar enfermo o rabioso.

"_Tenía que ser Snivillus_", pensó Sirius, al tiempo que gruía y le enseñaba los dientes.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije, seguro que si nos descuidamos, nos muerde.

-No es eso, Sev- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras cobijaba al perrito en su regazo-. Lo que ocurre es que siente que desconfías de él, por eso te gruñe.

"_No, Harry. Lo que ocurre es que detesto a Snivellus_"

-Bueno, en todo caso no podemos hacer nada por él, así que déjalo y entremos en la casa. Ya se las arreglará solo.

"_Murciélago desgraciado."_

-Ay, Sev, ¿cómo vamos a dejarlo aquí?- argumentó Harry, acariciando las orejas peludas de Sirius-. Probablemente esté hambriento y el frío es inclemente, se podría morir.

-Muchos perros mueren a diario, no puedes salvarlos a todos.

Un lastimero aullido los sobresaltó.

"_Harry, por favor, no le hagas caso a Snivellus. Llévame contigo."_

-Mira como aúlla tan triste, y esos ojitos, no podemos dejarlo abandonado- Harry miró a Severus, suplicante.

-Está bien- cedió el hombre al fin-. Se puede quedar hasta mañana, pero asegúrate que no me moleste.

-Gracias, amor- musitó Harry, empinándose y dando un ardiente beso a su pareja; ante eso, Sirius gruñó sonoramente-. Vaya- rió el joven, divertido-, si hasta celoso nos resultó.

-Pues yo no le veo la más mínima gracia- comentó Severus, mientras abría la cancela del jardín de su casa para permitir pasar a Harry-. Y será mejor que nos apuremos- abrió la puerta de la casa y de nuevo cedió el paso a Harry, que entró y dejo a Sirius en el piso-, Remus y Bill están a punto de llegar.

"_¿Remus y Bill? ¿Cómo que Remus y Bill?"_

-¿De verdad crees que haya sido buena idea invitarlos a ambos? Apenas hace un año de la muerte de…- Harry se detuvo entristecido, incapaz de continuar.

-Amor, sé que su muerte es relativamente reciente, pero Remus y tú deben seguir adelante- Severus y Harry se encaminaron a la cocina y Sirius los siguió-. Sirius no va a volver…

"¿_Cómo que no? Estoy aquí_."

…y deben aceptarlo. No digo que Remus deba emparejarse con Bill...

"_¿Emparejarse? ¿De qué demonios habla Snivellus?"_

… pero necesita alguien a su lado, aunque sólo sea como amigo, para que lo acompañe y logre que vuelva a sonreír.

"_Sobre mi cadáver"_, Sirius lanzó un profundo gruñido.

-Uy, perdón amiguito, te he descuidado y debes estar muy hambriento- Harry fue a la nevera y sacó una de las chuletas que tenía para la cena, entregándosela al animal, que la devoró en dos sentadas.

"_Gracias, ahijado, la verdad es que estaba muy hambriento"_

-Harry, ¿te has dado cuenta que acabas de darle a ese perro una chuleta que cuesta lo menos dos libras?

"T_an miserable como siempre"_, pensó Sirius, relamiéndose.

-Lo sé, amor, pero no tenía otra cosa que darle y el pobre estaba hambriento. Y tenemos suficiente para la cena.

-Eres imposible- rió Severus-. Y volviendo a lo de Remus y Bill, ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Un nuevo gruñido de Sirius.

-¿Y ahora que quiere el chucho?- Severus lo miró, burlón-. O más bien debería decir mini chucho.

"_Harry, si sigue así te vas a quedar viudo, porque le voy a saltar a la yugular_"

-No seas malo- se rió Harry, divertido. En eso, sonó el timbre de la puerta-. Deben ser Remus o Bill. ¿Por qué no vas a abrir y le sirves uno trago a quien sea mientras yo termino de preparar los entremeses?- cuando ya el hombre se dirigía a la puerta, la voz de Harry lo detuvo-. Aunque si es Remus, avísame en seguida. Me muero por ver a mi ahijado.

"_¿Remus? ¿Ahijado?"_

Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en el asunto, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente, y la visión que apareció en el dintel casi le cortó el aliento. Remus, más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba, estaba ahí parado, con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

-Remus, que bueno verte- saludo Harry, acercándose al hombre y abrazándolo con afecto-. ¿Y cómo está mi ahijado favorito?- tomó con cuidado al pequeño de brazos del hombre y lo miró con amor-. Vaya, pero si está despierto. Hola, Sirius, saluda a tu padrino.

"_¿Remus trayendo un niño y de nombre Sirius? ¿Acaso estos inútiles me enviaron a un mundo paralelo o algo así?_"

-Severus se quedó afuera sirviéndole un trago a Bill, pero como sé que te morías por ver a Sirius, no quise esperar más.

-Gracias- dijo Harry, ampliando su sonrisa-. ¿Bill está afuera? ¿Vinieron juntos?

Sirius se puso alerta de inmediato y empezó a gruñir.

-No, nos encontramos en la puerta- contestó el mago, deteniendo su mirada en el pequeño Pekinés a sus pies y sonriendo-. ¿Y quién es tu amiguito gruñón?

-Lo encontramos en la puerta de casa, tenía frío y estaba hambriento- explicó Harry, mientras Sirius empezaba a dar saltitos para que Remus lo acariciara-. Puedes cogerlo sin miedo, es muy amistoso.

Remus se agachó y tomó el pequeño animal en sus brazos, acariciándolo tras las orejas.

"_Ay, mi Remus, hasta que al fin regresé contigo, mi amor_."

-Vaya que sí es amistoso- rió Remus, al observar como el perro se frotaba contra él y lamía su rostro.

-En cambio, a Sev no le cae para nada simpático.

-¿Por qué será?- replicó Remus, y ambos hombres no pudieron evitar reír.

-Bueno, como ya terminé aquí, mejor vamos a la sala, me estoy comportando como pésimo anfitrión con Bill.

"_Por mí, que se vaya al infierno. Y si de paso se lleva a Snivellus, mejor_"

-Bill- Harry saludó al pelirrojo, que en ese momento se levantaba para saludar-. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal Egipto?

-Hola, Harry- contestó Bill, acercándose sonriendo-. Egipto está demasiado caluroso para mi gusto, pero gracias a Merlín, pronto me voy a deshacer de eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Bill me estaba contando que en Gringotts le ofrecieron un cambio- explicó Severus.

-Sí, es un puesto de gerencia en la sede principal en Diagon, un ascenso importante y que viene en un momento muy oportuno- dijo, mirando a Remus por un instante-. En estos momentos no me apetece mucho que digamos alejarme de Londres.

"_Desgraciado, te veo las intenciones, deja a mi lobito en paz_"

Al escuchar el gruñido, el hombre pelirrojo dirigió la vista a sus pies.

-Vaya, ¿y este pequeño quien es?- preguntó, alargando la mano para tocarlo. Un fuerte gruñido y el brillo de unos dientes, le advirtió que no era una buena idea.

"_Como me acerques la mano, te quito todo los dedos_"

-Vaya que tiene mal carácter el piojito- comentó Bill.

"_Piojito, tu abuela, ladrón de lobitos_"

-Es lo que digo yo desde que lo encontramos- intervino Severus.

-Pues no entiendo- Harry lucía realmente desconcertado-. Con Remus y conmigo ha sido un amor.

-Esta raza de perros es usualmente muy temperamental- dijo Bill-. Pero si quieren quedarse con él, dicen los expertos que se tranquilizan mucho cuando se les castra. Se vuelven un encanto.

"_Castrarme_". Sirius se echó a temblar de sólo pensarlo. "_Remus, Harry, por favor, no lo permitan_"

-No seas cruel- rió Remus, mirando al tembloroso perro-. Pobre animalito, si hasta parece que entendió- volvió a tomar en brazos a Sirius, que se arrebujo contra su regazo-. Tranquilo, pequeño, aquí nadie va a castrar a nadie.

-Tu bebé es realmente precioso, Remus- Bill cambió de tema de conversación, empezando a juguetear con el pequeño acostado en el porta-bebés-, y muy simpático, tiene ángel.

-Sí, lo heredó de su padre- dijo Remus, con nostalgia.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el hombre pelirrojo con sinceridad-, no quise traerte recuerdos dolorosos.

-No es nada- Remus le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

El pequeño Sirius empezaba a removerse inquieto, así que Remus lo tomó en brazos y lo acunó contra si, arrullándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?- musitó, con un tono suave que evidenciaba el inmenso amor que sentía-. ¿Tienes sueño?

Como dándole la razón a su padre, el bebé bostezó.

-Duerme, mi niño. Yo velaré tu sueño.

-¿Supongo que ha sido un año difícil?- dijo Bill en voz baja, para no molestar al niño.

-No imaginas cuanto- contestó Remus en el mismo tono-. Si no hubiera sido por Harry y Severus no sé qué hubiera sido de nosotros.

Sirius estaba aturdido. ¿Un hijo de meses? ¿Un año difícil? ¿Qué había pasado allí?

-Cuando Sirius murió- siguió hablando Remus- pensé que yo moriría con él- se detuvo un momento y regresó al niño ya dormido al porta-bebé-. Me sentía desolado, no comía ni dormía, ni siquiera mi embarazo me importaba. Entonces Harry y Severus vinieron a verme- los miró con afecto y un profundo agradecimiento-. Ya sabían que Sirius venía en camino y me retaron. Dijeron que si acaso quería asesinar a mi bebé, me recordaron que era hijo de Sirius, lo único que me quedaba de él, y me hicieron reaccionar.

Empecé a creer que tenía alguien por quien luchar y personas que se preocupaban por mí, y que valía la pena hacer un intento por continuar viviendo.

-Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti- musitó Bill tomando su mano con afecto-. Eres una persona especial y estoy seguro que, con el tiempo, vas a logras rehacer tu vida.

"_Claro, y tu esperas que lo haga contigo, ¿no? Pues vas listo, jilipollas_"

Gruñendo con fuerza, Sirius saltó al sofá y se colocó entre Remus y Bill, logrando que éste soltara las manos de su lobito.

-Vaya, parece que nuestro perrillo nos salió celoso- se rió Bill.

La única respuesta fue un nuevo gruñido de Sirius.

"_Y tengo derecho a estar celoso; Remus es mío y si sigues así, te la vas a ver con mis dientes_"

-Yo creo que Bill tiene razón- dijo Severus-. Si nos lo quedamos, vamos a tener que castrarlo.

Sirius dio un repentino brinco y se escondió debajo de un mueble.

"_Castrarme no", _gemía_. "Castrarme no"_

-Pues visto lo visto, creo que tienes razón- apoyó Remus.

-Sí, no hay más remedio- se rindió Harry.

"_No, no,no, castrarme no", _ahora los gemidos de Sirius eran realmente lastimeros_. Por favor, no seas tan cruel, mi lobito. Castrarme no"_

-Lo siento tanto, Sirius- se escuchaba la voz de Remus-. Tanto.

"_No, amor, prometo que voy a ser un buen esposo. Voy a llegar temprano a casa y voy a dejar el Club de Motociclismo. Y voy a decir a todos que eres mi pareja y que te amo. Pero castrarme no."_

-No, por favor, castrarme no

-Sirius- la voz de Remus lo llamaba de lejos mientras sentía como alguien oprimía su mano.

-No seas cruel, castrarme no.

-Sirius, amor, reacciona.

-¿Qué?- Sirius despertó, para encontrar los ojos dorados de Remus que lo miraban preocupados. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor laceró sus costillas y lo dejó sin aliento, por lo que se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada.

Fijó su mirada azul en el rostro de su pareja.

-Remus, ¿de verdad eres tú?- extendió el brazo y observó su mano temblorosa-. Ya no soy un perro.

-Claro que no eres un perro, amor. No creo que es estos momentos tengas fuerza para transformarte.

Sirius lo miró, aturdido.

-No, no me refiero a mi forma de animago, sino al Pekinés.

-¿Pekinés?- repitió Remus, confundido-. Amor, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Yo era un Pekinés, y Harry me encontró y me llevó a su casa, y Bill te estaba sonsacando y tenías…

-Amor, amor, cálmate- trató de tranquilizarlo Remus-. Debes haber estado delirando como producto del coma.

-¿Coma?- ahora sí que estaba confundido.

-Déjame que te cuente con calma- propuso Remus.

-Vale, pero por favor, siéntate aquí conmigo y abrázame.

Sirius se veía tan perdido y desvalido, que Remus se acercó, se sentó en la cama a su lado y lo abrazó. Cuando su pareja hundió la cara en su cuello, tembloroso, empezó a hablar, mientras acariciaba sus oscuros cabellos.

-Hace dos noches, cuando venías de regreso a casa, patinaste con la moto a causa del hielo del pavimento y te deslizaste hacia un barranco- explicó, con voz pausada-. A última hora, tu cuerpo desvió ligeramente su curso, nadie sabe como, y se lanzó contra un risco de la orilla. Fue un milagro. No te quiero decir cómo quedó la motocicleta, que sí cayó por el abismo.

-Un milagro- musitó Sirius suavemente, recordando a Ariel.

-Cuando te encontraron, horas después- siguió contando Remus-, me llamaron a la casa. Enseguida salimos a buscarte.

-¿Salieron?

-Como no llegabas, había llamado a Harry y Severus para disculparnos por no poder asistir a la cena. Como me notaron muy nervioso, me interrogaron y luego decidieron venir a casa a acompañarme, y tratar de convencer a la policía que no te habías fugado de casa y seguramente estabas en problemas.

-¿Snivellus también?

-No le digas así, por favor- le pidió su pareja-. No tienes idea de cuánto nos ha ayudado, Harry y yo estábamos tan desesperados que no sabíamos qué hacer. Él se encargó de gestionar tu traslado a San Mungo, y llamó a un amigo suyo, uno de los medimagos más reconocidos del país. Dijo que tú necesitabas lo mejor y él lo conseguiría.

-¿Eso dijo?- Sirius iba de un asombro en otro.

-Si le hubieras dado una oportunidad, te habrías dado cuenta que Severus es una persona muy valiosa y ama sinceramente a Harry.

-Tal vez he sido injusto- murmuró Sirius en voz baja. De alguna forma, sentía que le estaban dando otra oportunidad y que muchas cosas en su vida deberían empezar a cambiar-. Supongo que lo del bebé también fue un sueño- musitó, más para si mismo que para Remus.

-¿Bebé?

-Sí, mientras estuve inconsciente soñé que teníamos un hijo, un pequeño de cuatro meses.

-¡Por Merlín!

-Remus, ¿qué ocurre?

-Para Nochebuena, yo tenía un regalo muy especial para ti. Te lo iba a decir después de la cena en casa de Harry- al ver que el animago lo miraba, expectante, continuó-: Estoy embarazado; amor, dentro de ocho meses vas a ser papá.

-¿Entonces era cierto?- abrazó a Remus y empezó a llenar su sonriente rostro de ardientes besos, hasta sumergirse en la dulce boca. El beso se intensificó, mientras Sirius descargaba en la ardiente caricia toda la frustración y la impotencia que había sentido, y toda la maravillosa felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Un hijo- exclamó alborozado-. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Padrino- gritó Harry, que entraba en ese momento, abalanzándose a abrazar y besar a Sirius-. Gracias al cielo estás bien, estábamos tan preocupados. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco adolorido, pero estoy muy feliz- contestó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, antes de voltear su sincera mirada hacia Severus-. Gracias por cuidarlos por mí, Severus.

-Fue un placer- el hombre esbozó una leve pero auténtica sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué le dabas las gracias a Remus tan efusivamente?- preguntó Harry.

Sirius miró a Remus.

-¿No lo saben?

-Tú debías ser el primero.

-Harry, Severus- comunicó Sirius con solemnidad-. Remus y yo vamos a tener un bebé.

-Eso es genial- exclamó Harry, abrazando a la pareja pletórico de felicidad.

-Felicitaciones- dijo Severus, sonriendo-. Eres un hombre afortunado, Sirius.

-Tienes razón- convino el otro-. Tengo un esposo maravilloso, un ahijado y… un amigo- miró a Severus con intención- de lujo, y voy a tener un hermoso niño- se detuvo un momento, pensando-. Ah, y tengo el mejor Ángel de la Guarda del mundo, alguien que me ha enseñado donde están las cosas verdaderamente importantes en mi vida. Muchas gracias, Ariel, y Feliz Navidad.

ººººº

-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Sirius- musitó Ariel, mientras enjugaba una lágrima indiscreta que corría por su rostro.

-Amor, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Luciel, un hermoso ángel de pelo negro, sentándose a su lado.

-Estaba mirándolos- contestó, señalando el hueco en la nube por donde podía observar a Sirius y su familia-. Creo que ahora las cosas sí van a estar realmente bien.

-Yo también lo creo, tu protegido ha aprendido la lección- meditó Luciel, antes de girarse hacia Ariel y darle un ligero beso en los labios-. Gracias, amor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Remus. Ya no resistía verlo sufrir más.

-¿Es difícil ser el Ángel Guardián de un licántropo, no?

-No tienes idea- Luciel se puso repentinamente serio-. El pobre ha sufrido tanto, merece ser feliz.

-Sí, igual que Sirius… y Harry y Severus.

-Los ángeles guardianes de ellos dos también están muy contentos.

-¿Has oído si nos van a sancionar por haber montado todo este tinglado?- preguntó Ariel, preocupado.

-Según escuché, no nos van a degradar ni nada de eso- dijo Luciel-. Pero de una buena regañina no nos salvamos, especialmente tú.

-Lo suponía, pero por ver esa sonrisa en la cara de Sirius vale la pena la reprimenda.

-Lo mismo digo- contestó el otro ángel que en esos momentos miraba a Remus con afecto. Entonces se levantó y tendió una mano hacia su pareja-. Anda, vamos al comedor o nos vamos a quedar sin cena.

-Vamos- aceptó Ariel con una sonrisa-. Espero que al menos no nos hayan castigado a quedarnos sin postre.

-No digas eso ni en broma- replicó Luciel, que era muy goloso-. No pueden ser tan crueles.

Antes de partir, ambos ángeles miraron una vez más a través del agujero que hacía las veces de mirador celestial.

-Feliz Navidad, Sirius- musitó Ariel.

-Feliz Navidad, Remus- agregó Luciel.

Y sin decir más, caminaron abrazados rumbo a los comedores celestiales, definitivamente se morían de hambre.

FIN

**Sé que esta semana le tocaba a ¿Dónde está mi bebé? Pero mi muso ya está con el espíritu navideño a millón y se negó a escribir cosas tristes, espero sepan disculparme**

**Deseo que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad y que el nuevo año venga cargado de bendiciones y cosas bellas para todos ustedes. Gracias por acompañarme todo este año. Los quiero un montón**

**BESITOS MIL.**

**p.d: Espero sus comentarios, a ver si les gustó o piensan que acabo de escribir una gran locura, ¿vale?**

**Para quienes siguen Retazos de Vida, ya subí el epílogo.**


End file.
